Войводина
История (88/89)]] (88/89)]] (90/91)]] FK Vojvodina (Novi Sad) is one of the oldest football clubs in Serbia - it was founded in 1914.According to this fact Vojvodina has always had considerable army of supporters. After 1945 Partizan and Red Star have the support of nearly 80% of fans in Serbia.The problem also exists in Novi Sad (which is 90 km. away from Belgrade).The most fanatic fans of Vojvodina are united in the group called The Firm (Фирма). It was founded in 1989 and has place on the north tribune of the stadium.The Firm is standing for Vojvodina and Novi Sad at same levels. The Firm has fight against modern football, against the nonsense crush on the winners of the day.The members of the group are trying to enflame the love of Vojvodina in every citizen of Novi Sad. The football team finished on third place in Serbian league in the past season but played in the Cup final.We give you the opportunity to decide what was the presentation of Vojvodina's ultras! 2000-е 13.04.2008 г. Войводина - Партизан. Гробари стреляли в представителей Фирмы. В итоге 1 убит, за жизнь второго борются врачи, третий в тяжелом состоянии. Сезон 2010/11 (обзор) Фан-группы Фирма 1989 RWS Группа специально под тему граффити и стадионного перфоманса. Начиналось всё в 2003 году, когда появились первые серъёзные граффити Фирмы на стенах своего стадиона и по кварталам Нового Сада. Для фанатского мира Сербии подобные темы были в новинку, сплав искусства и ультра и раньше присутсвовал у Фирмы, но если взять во внимание, что тогда стены Нового Сада были украшены росписями при помощи кистей, краски и скромных граффити сделанных спреем, то новый подход к рисованию серъёзных граффити, можно сказать, поднял группу на самый высокий уровень мышления. Тот период развития группы дал "ветра в спину", что бы родился новый оригинальный стиль, присущий Фирме, который и сегодня имеет узнаваемые черты. После десятка акций между рисовальщиками стала складываться отличная атмосфера, а вместе с ней и желание, чтобы группа жила и дальше, так появилось имя RWS (Ryker’s WriterS) - это одна из секций в группировке ФИРМА 1989, которая отвечает за то, как выглядит Северная трибуна стадиона Караджордже, что подразумевает под собой рисование граффити, придумывание и реализацию перфоманса, дизайн флагов, растяжек и транспарантов. RWS не является одной из подгрупп Фирмы, это секция, которая объединяет фанатов из разных группировок, желающих улучшить и расширить горизонты для фанатов, поставить печать на всё, что было сделано за 22-летнее существование Фирмы, это главное почему существует RWS. "Основа" группы - четверо старых и три человека из молодёжи, для каких-то больших акций может подтянуться ещё с десяток людей (в зависимости от масштабов предстоящего). С появлением молодёжи в команде дело продолжает жить, потому что не зависит всё только от старых, молодёжь тоже показывает на деле, что желает участвовать в процессе и через такие темы входит в мир ультра. RWS много внимания уделяет "бомбингу" (эскизы, нарисованные на стене за максимально короткое время в ночных акциях с использованием главным образом серебряного, чёрного и какого-нибудь третьего цвета).http://pavel-fcz.livejournal.com/36585.html http://img706.imageshack.us/img706/6457/14069634.th.jpg http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/2707/66572740.th.jpg http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/9149/dscn3584.th.jpg http://i305.photobucket.com/albums/nn237/stolestalone/novo/th_DSC00019.jpg http://i305.photobucket.com/albums/nn237/stolestalone/novo/th_DSC00020.jpg Фанзины *'Huk sa severa' - 5 номеров Примечания Ссылки *Фотоальбом *http://www.firma1989.com/ Category:Сербия